Bakura Yōhei
Yōhei Bakura (獏良 洋平, Bakura Yōhei) was a Jonin-level ninja from the village of Amegakure. He was the Third Leader of Bakura Clan and the second son of Bakura Kyō. His extraordinary mastery of Water Release and creation of Storm Release: Storm Shark technique gained him the title, Shark King (鮫の王, Same no ō). Appearance Yohei was always seen showing his smile even in various crisis as a sign of calmness but actually it's opposite deep inside his heart. Unlike both of his parent, he has spiky blonde hair and Heterochromia iridum disease that inherited by his ancestor but not very noticeable. The color of his right eye is dark red and left eye is dark blue. His casual outfit consisted of a dark-blue jacket and dark blue jeans. Personality Yōhei was naughty and annoying during childhood. He had a hard time during his early life due to his father death. He always bullies other people, hoping to gain attention and forget his father's death. Since he was a child, he likes water and aquatic animal especially shark so much. When he grew older, he started to turn mature and care his friend and family. Even after he grew up, he is still a pervert as shown he married two woman. He was also a carefree guy, always put his smile on his face, even during deep crisis. Background Early Life Yōhei was born as the second child of Bakura Kyō and unnamed mother into the Bakura Clan. His father died when he was merely four years old. His memory of his father was blurry but he was glad that he remembered his father, even though it was not clear. He started to undergo intense training in order to become a great shinobi just like his father, reasoning to protect his mother. He graduated from academy when he was nine, left the academy with the monicker, "Shark Kid", due to his abnormal favoritism on shark. He became a Chūnin when he was eleven, passed the exam by mastering Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique, where he learned from his master. He created the Storm Shark technique shortly after he became a Chūnin. The strength of the technique is absolutely powerful, comparable to Fire Release related techniques in term of raw strength. After he mastered the Storm Shark technique, he was promoted to Jōnin immediately. Shortly after the death of his uncle, Bakura Ryu, who was the leader at that time, Yōhei became the successor of him after he passed various of obstacles. He married Bakura Mai and had sixth children with her and had two children with Bakura Ayaka. At some point, he adopted Rei and she was placed as the sixth eldest among the nine siblings. He showed favoritism toward Yuri because of his amazing talent in fighting, though he cared deeply about all his children and wives. Shortly before the civil war of Amegakure erupted, he was ambushed by a dozen of high-ranked assassins hired by other countries and assassinated. He appointed Yuri as the new leader before he died due to exsanguination. Abilites Water Release Yōhei was a specialist of Water Release due to the mastery the Shark Style originally created by the Akatsuki, Hoshigaki Kisame from his master when he was still a teenager. His talent helped him to create myriad of Water Release techniques that most of them hold great destruction power. Storm Release Yōhei was an adequate user of Storm Release. Albeit of having weak mastery on Lightning Release, he fixed the problem with his expertise on Water Release that granted him decent mastery of Storm Release. Quotes *(To Himself) "The only way to stay calm is do nothing." Stats Trivia *"Yōhei" (洋平) mean Peaceful Ocean and "Bakura" (獏良) mean tapir and auspicious. *According to the Naruto Databook: **Yōhei wishes to fight the people who sent assassins killed Ayaka. **Yōhei's favorite hobby is fishing and fighting. **Yōhei's favorite dish is fish ball. Credits *©Bakura Yōhei article is written by Bakurayuri. *Image used to represent this character is Frau from 07 Ghost.